Murder at Whitlock Manor
by Annie-Rose
Summary: It is about a young lady called Annabel, who has to spend a week at the Manor of a woman she loathes. During her stay, Annabel finds out things about the other guests that she wishes she didn't know, and suddenly finds herself a suspect of attempted murd


Murder at Whitlock Manor  
  
I stared down at the letter that had just been thrust into my hand by my sister. "Open it" she encouraged. "It won't bite." She joked jeering at the time when I swore that the letter bit me when it gave me a paper cut. "Justine that was nineteen years ago, I was only three!" She gave me a superior smile as I pulled the bright pink letter out of the envelope. It read:  
  
Dear Annabel,  
Since you have worked so hard this year at being my very excellent secretary, what do you say to a well-earned rest at my lovely manor? I have invited four other close friends of mine with whom I am sure you will get along delightfully. There is a swimming pool, a tennis court and much more. Plus I have over 20 acres of land so if you need a little time to yourself, you are free to roam the grounds. I hope you can make it as it is going to be a charming weekend. Let me know as soon as possible and I will then send you the details through the post.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
Martha Penthurst  
  
I gave myself a little pinch hoping to wake up from a nightmare or for the name to be wrong, but it bore my name. There was no mistake about it. Why was Martha inviting me? I thought she hated me. Well I certainly don't like her. Well, I don't not like her, she isn't horrible or anything, I just don't see us being long term friends. She is so much older than I am and so different from me in many ways. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll say I can't go. I'll say "I'm ever so sorry Martha, I just have to finish this novel otherwise I'll never get it done" and she will reply "I understand my dear, I understand" and the matter will be settled. Well, so I thought. I phoned her that day explaining about my novel and how important it was and how I desperately needed these summer weeks to complete it. Unfortunately, my plan backfired. She replied with a fake sweet voice, "Well dear, you can finish it here. I'm sure all my friends would love to read it and wouldn't you rather complete it at my beautiful manor than at your dreary cottage?" I bit my lip so hard it began bleeding all over the phone. I began again, "I'm so sorry Martha it's just".but she cut across me "I can't wait to read your novel. I hope it's not too long my dear I lose it a bit after 300 pages don't you my dear?" she chortled down the phone. "Don't worry Martha it's not over 300 pages," I said reassuringly as glanced at the 20 pages that lay on the desk. I tried one last time to tell her I couldn't go, but it was too late. "I'll send the details today dear and they'll arrive tomorrow. I am so excited my dear aren't you?" "Oh yes" I said fixing an idiotic smile on my face, forgetting she couldn't see me. "Well I'll see you soon, goodbye dear" "Thanks a lot" I mumbled miserably into the phone thinking she was gone. "What's that my dear?" replied a sweet voice. "Oh I was saying thank you for inviting me it's ever so kind of you!" "Not at all dear. I really must dash I'm afraid dear, my dinner is getting cold from chatting to you" "I am sorry Martha" "Don't worry dear" "Well I'll see you soon and I am looking forward to it!" "Of course dear. Me too. Ta ta for now' "Bye"  
  
Great! I should have known that it is useless to try and get out of anything that Martha has organised! Well, there is no use moping about it. It could be good after all. I mean I get to play tennis and swim, her friends may be really nice and I might get on with them. That's wishful thinking if they are anything like Martha, well, let's just say I don't think it is going to be enjoyable!  
* The next morning dawned very bright and warm. The sun blazed through the curtains and when I tore them open I was looking out on to my snug little garden and thinking what a beautiful day it was for a nice walk in the park. I may even get a few ideas for my novel! I turned around and was about to walk downstairs and get myself a nice breakfast, when a thought suddenly nagged me at the back of my mind, as though I had forgotten to remember something that was going to happen, like that advert on the television where those people go into Woolworth's and forget what they went in for. I'll probably remember what it is in a minute. I headed downstairs as the post flopped onto the mat. I picked the letters up and filed through. "Bills, bills, bills, oh wait a postcard." I turned it over. It was from mum. She said that she was having a lovely time in Spain with Giles. Giles? That's weird. I thought she was with a man called Patrick? Huh! I don't know what's wrong with my mum and these men, well at least she is having a nice time! I began opening the bills timidly, wondering how much I had spent this time, and wondering if I would need to ask my sister Justine for some more money, when I noticed a letter still lay on the mat. I picked it up. It had shiny gold writing and on the back was the coat of arms for the company 'blue'. "Oh no!" The thought in my back of mind rushed forward and imaginary letters formed 'MARTHA!' in front of my eyes. How did I forget? It must be the details she said she would send me. I ripped open the letter as though in anger and began to look at the details.  
  
Saturday 20th June-Saturday 27th June  
  
I looked at my watch and saw to my horror that it was for tomorrow! My eyes wandered back to the letter where a list of all the guests and their jobs were written neatly in silver writing. I glanced quickly at everyone's occupation and it wasn't reassuring. A bank manager, an accountant, a university professor, a housewife (but is the wife of a very rich businessman!). How would I ever fit in? They would all be talking about all the money they have made and all the degrees they have taken and here is me who doesn't have any qualifications. These types of people will surely look down on me as something nasty on the sole of their shoe? I don't quite reach the standards that they will probably look for in a person. I think that for a whole week I will be taking Martha's suggestion and roaming the 20 acres of land, alone!  
  
Friday shot by and the walk in the park wasn't as nearly as enjoyable as I had hoped it to be. Even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky I felt as though a dark rain cloud was following me everywhere. I didn't come up with any ideas and I was so plunged in gloom that I didn't notice several people who said hello. Justine walked past on her way to the library with a doughnut clutched in her hand. She saw my face and knew at once that something was wrong. She insisted on buying me lunch at a nice café that she had been told by her friend was very good. A strong cup of coffee and a nice cheesecake cheered me up considerably and as always Justine had made me put things into perspective and by the evening I was feeling confident that it would be a fun weekend!  
  
In the morning however, I took a different view of things. I didn't want to go and I was worried that they wouldn't like me! I was rushing round the house panicking, as none of my clothes seemed to fit me! After two hours of rushing around I was packed as the taxi pulled up to the house at 11:00. It was only as I was sitting in the back of a speeding taxi, bombing down the motorway, that I remembered I had left my novel at home! How convenient!  
* The taxi stopped twenty-five minutes later and it wasn't until the driver said, 'That will be 50 pounds, please,' that I realised we must have arrived at the manor. I handed him the money Justine had given me yesterday and stepped out of the car. As I did so, I looked up at the manor which I had been told many stories about. So many in fact that by the end of the conversation with Martha you feel you know it back to front and have no real desire to visit it. The taxi driver got my bag out of the car and carried it up to the front steps for me. I rang the doorbell and I had a bursting urge to jump back in to the open door of the taxi and was just about to turn round when Martha arrived at the door. She was wearing a dress that was very gold and couldn't have cost less than 1 000 pounds. When she glanced at what I was wearing I realised I had made a very big mistake on clothing. People were obviously not wearing their baggy jeans but dressed up very beautifully in gold and silver dresses. I thought this was a holiday. I wanted to wear something comfortable or maybe because nothing else seemed to fit me! She greeted me with nauseating condescension and ushered me inside. It was very beautiful indeed. A great staircase was in the middle of the giant entrance hall, which was at least twice the size of my cottage. From a door on the right a man came out. He was wearing an old brown suit and smoking a pipe. He came up to Martha and put his arm round her. "So, you must be Annabel. How do you do?" he said bowing low. "Very well thank you. You must be Professor Dunmore." I said noticing his grey hair. "Indeed, indeed." "Professor Dunmore is a very good friend of mine." Martha said. Then she turned round and called to her butler Jeffrey. "Would you please take up Annabel's bag and show her to her room." Then she turned to me and said "You may like to freshen up before you come down to lunch. Once you are ready Jeffrey will show you down to lunch." She said glancing at my jeans, which had a flower appliqué in the corner. My niece had been doing textiles at school and was desperate to 'liven up my jeans' as she called it. "Thank you Martha" I politely said. She vaguely waved her hand as she headed out of the room arm in arm with Professor Dunmore. I gloomily headed up the stairs in the wake of Jeffrey the butler. I had barely been here five minutes and I already felt so out of place as though people decided they hated me straight away because I had decided to wear jeans for the car journey. I trailed up the giant stairs and turned along corridors. I was so plunged in gloom that I didn't notice that we passed through a door concealed by a tapestry. Eventually the butler stopped and my brain didn't take this into meaning I should stop too and I went straight into the burly Jeffrey with a thud and fell flat on the floor. Jeffery gave me a scornful smile and opened the door to my bedroom. With much embarrassment I picked myself up trying to remain dignified even though I had nearly been knocked out by a man twice the size of me! Inside it was the grandest bedroom I had ever set foot in. It had a four- poster bed with ornate mahogany posts, an imposing dressing table and a vast mirror with a gold frame. Jeffrey smirked at the look of amazement on my face. "I'll wait outside. Be as quick as you can miss, lunch is in ten minutes." He closed the door. I heaved the suitcase on to the bed and began to burrow through it looking for one of my dresses. I found a long purple one that had been my favourite ever since I had bought it just last month. I took out a cardigan as well in case lunch was outside, and headed out of the room. Jeffrey was there as he said and he escorted me down to lunch. I followed where we were going this time and I felt confident that I could find my way back on my own if I needed to. I was rather dismayed to find that I had to make an entrance as everyone was already seated in the great dining room. I entered sheepishly, noticing that all eyes were fixed on me, but not in admiration as I have so often dreamed, but in pure distaste. I sat down quickly in the empty chair and to hide my embarrassment I began to help myself to food hoping that people would soon stop staring. But at this action everyone's eyes widened in disgust still further. "In this household Annabel we wait till we are told to start not when we feel like it!" snapped Martha as, panicking I dropped the spoon which knocked a wineglass over and smashed on the floor. In blind horror Martha cried, "That was my husband's favourite wine glass. That's what I remember him by!" Then she threw her hands up in despair and howled. Great big tears the size of lakes seeped down her face. "I'm so sorry Martha, I'm just very clumsy" I risked an awkward laugh in the hope of cheering her up. But she rose from her seat and screamed "Get out of here. How dare you!" I ran out of the room like a shot. I didn't care where I was running to I just wanted to get away from the staring eyes and the sobs of Martha. I didn't stop until I realised that I was lost. I looked around. I seemed to be in a long corridor lined with doors. I don't remember passing here on the way to my bedroom. I was just about to turn round and head in the other direction when two people began heading my way talking hurriedly. I knew who they were as Martha had sent me pictures of them when she sent the details. It was Paula Gnash and Simon Fawley. Paula was wearing a dress that was black and very, very short. She had long blonde hair a pointed nose and wore a smile that said so plainly 'I'm brilliant'. Simon was wearing a white suit and together they looked like a zebra crossing. Simon was a very handsome man. He had bright blue eyes that stood out like sapphires, and dark brown hair. I caught a few snippets of what they were saying, "We can't tell them. It will all be ruined. We had a great time, you know that." Simon was about to answer when he spotted me. "Just getting acquainted" he mumbled hurriedly. That's weird. From what I heard of their conversation it is clear that they are already well acquainted. What is going on? Paula then turned round to look at me "That was a horrible thing you did er." "Annabel" I muttered. "Oh yes. The secretary" She smirked at Simon. I scowled. "Well we'd better go and calm down Martha and have are lunch" She turned to leave. "Yeah. I'd better come too and apologise and have my lunch as well." I took a step forward but Paula stuck out her hand to stop me. "I wouldn't if I were you. It takes Martha a while to calm down after terrible things like this. Why not skip lunch today, eh? Dinner won't be far off. Just go to your room and think up your apology. It will have to be good." She sneered. "Well, bye" She turned and left with Simon. I glared down the corridor after her footsteps. I had never met someone who loved herself more than.Brad Pitt for instance. From the expression that is always on her face you would think she had been crowned 'the greatest woman in the world'. I'll show her. Nobody messes with Annabel Ash!  
* I sat in my room two hours later with tears rolling down my face. I didn't know whether it was safe to come out of my room. I'd only be jeered at and be receiving loads of dirty looks as they pass me in the corridor. A telephone rang next door and a masculine voice picked it up. I moved closer to the wall. It sounded like Professor Dunmore. I sat down against the wall and listened intently to the conversation. My mother had always told me it was rude to listen to other people's telephone conversations. I would have stuck to the rule if his voice hadn't sounded so shifty and suspicious, so I listened further. "I'll be back on Saturday dear. What's that? Yes I know I don't like her it's just that I really want to be left with her business and the manor so I must be nice. How I am going to get it did you say? Well, I have convinced Martha to leave it to me in her will. Yes I know she is not dead yet and I know she is only 35! What I was thinking was a little poison in the food or drink. What do you think? Thought you would like that idea! So we can both live happily in the Manor together. Won't that be great? I am so looking forward to it! I thought we could maybe decorate the lounge." Not wanting to know how Dunmore was going to decorate the house, I stopped listening. The conversation lurked in the back of my mind and I wasn't sure I liked knowing that he was planning on killing Martha. But that's terrible! I lay down on the bed. It was very comfy and I was very tired. Maybe I'll just have a nap before dinner. I closed one heavy eyelid that felt like it weighed a ton, and the other one snapped shut.  
* A volcano erupted somewhere in my room. I jerked awake, sweating. It began rumbling again. Where's the vol.oh I see. I laughed as my stomach began rumbling again. I looked at my watch and nearly fell off the bed in surprise. It's 3:00 in the morning. I missed dinner. 'I bet they had a fun time without me,' I thought miserably. Oh well! I turned over and went back to sleep.  
* When I woke the next morning I had never felt so hungry before. It was as though I was completely empty inside apart from a beating heart. I went along to the bathroom at 8:30. I encountered no one down the corridor and I began to wonder where everyone's bedroom was. The manor was so big Martha probably put me in a desolate corridor away from everyone else. If this was correct, I was quite happy with the arrangement. Three-quarters of an hour later I was dressed and on my way down to breakfast with Jeffrey the butler. He had come to call for me and we had set off along the normal route from my bedroom to the dining room. I was late again but luckily no one looked at me. They had obviously decided they had no wish to look at me or even speak to me. They all began chatting amongst themselves as Jeffrey came round to them and offered them cereals, toast, eggs and bacon that looked so perfect and delicious. I licked my lips. It seemed to take an age before Jeffrey eventually got round to me. He asked me what I would like and I decided to have everything. I picked up my knife and fork and began to attack the bacon with gusto. I still wanted to try and make an effort at conversation so I turned to David Brown. "I hear you have written a marvelous book. I would so much like to read it. What is it called?" His face turned to me with cold disdain. He had dark, cold eyes that made you think of tunnels, black hair and a moustache. He spoke in a tone of one that does not like to be seen talking to someone who could resemble a filthy bug. "I have indeed. It is called 'Fly Home." Then he smirked. "Perhaps you should try it. 'Flying home' I mean!" He laughed. It was a quiet laugh but it was high and bitter and went right up your spine. He turned around and began to talk to Martha. I was frozen in complete horror that anyone could be so rude and horrible. I didn't dare try and make conversation again. Everyone had made it perfectly clear what they thought of me. I so wanted to go home. But I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction!  
* It was the afternoon. Lunch had passed by uneventfully. No-one had anything to say to me after all. Everyone was enjoying the sunshine. It was a beautiful day. The grass was so green I thought it had been painted. The flowers were blossoming. It was a fine summer's day. Paula and Martha were having a swim and Dunmore, Simon and David were all having a friendly, but competitive, game of tennis. I took this opportunity not to roam the ground, but do a bit of poking around in the manor. I walked up and down corridors and looked at paintings of all Martha's grandparents. It was a very nice house, just the occupant of the house didn't quite match up. It was as I was peering in a very grand room, much grander than mine, that I noticed a suitcase lying on the floor. I turned over the tag and saw that the bag belonged to Paula. A sudden urge to inspect the room at closer quarters was too enticing to resist. As I rummaged around, a handsome leather book caught my eye. I opened it and found that it was Paula's diary. I would never dream of reading someone's diary. I had screamed at my sister when I was ten when she read my diary and decided to tell everyone my deepest, innermost thoughts. But, on the other hand it is only Paula. A little peep won't harm! How very wrong I was! I was just about to put the book down as I was bored of her constant 'I looked nice today' at the beginning of every diary entry, when 'Saturday 10th June' caught my eye. It might say what she thought of me. Something negative I expect. I had to drop my mouth in surprise as it read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have a big problem! Ever since I met Simon on that cruise I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. We spent a lovely day together but away from everyone of course, as we are not supposed to know each other after all. I am at Martha's house for a week, which will give me and Simon time together out of the way of Alastair. I love Simon so much and I know it's wrong to cheat on one's husband but I just don't love him anymore. I think it's OK if I love him that much? I'll just ask for a divorce. Yes, that's what I'll do. When I get back on the 27th I will tell him I don't love him anymore, which I don't. But this isn't the problem. Martha has found out that I'm having an affair and has threatened to tell Alastair if I don't! Oh what should I do? Trust Martha to poke her nose in where it is not wanted! I thought she was my best friend but recently she has got on my nerves and I don't like her anymore. I'm not telling Alastair and I'm not breaking up with Simon! It's at times like these that I could really kill Martha!  
  
Yours Paula  
  
I stared horrified at the writing then my face opened up into a smile like when someone tickles you and you are trying so hard not to laugh, but you just can't keep your face straight. "Tut, tut, tut!" I muttered. "Paula isn't so perfect after all!" A sound close by suddenly brought me to my senses and I quickly placed the book back in its original place and ran out of the room, my smile still lingering!  
* It was the evening. The sun was shining low in the sky. It turned it different colours. Oranges, yellows, purples, pinks illuminated the world I saw before me. It was a beautiful site. The library shone from the glow of the sky. It hit the spine of the books lighting up their countenance making the peeling gold letters readable. I began to search the alphabetical library in the 'B' section for Brown. The books were piled high neatly in mahogany bookshelves and many cosy armchairs and sofas were placed around the room. I eventually found David's book titled as he had said, "Fly home." I don't know why I wanted to read a book written by someone so rude and nasty, but something inside me wanted to see what it was like and whether this man really had a talent of writing. Is he any better than me? I hope not. I couldn't stand it if a man so repulsively mean and empty was able to write a deep touching book full of heart when his own is hollow. I settled myself comfortably and began to read. It was very good! It touched me very deeply when he had written about a girl who lost her mother. Tears hit the page. Splash! Splash! He did have a talent but there was something so familiar about it all. Have I read it before? I have written down all the books I have read in a journal and this one isn't anywhere in there. It was all very strange! I know many stories have similar based story lines, but it was the way the words were written that it looked exactly the same as something I had read before. I shrugged and began to read. A grand father clock struck twelve times somewhere far off. I looked up quickly listening to the chimes. It was very late. Perhaps I better come and finish it tomorrow. But I wanted to finish it now! I lifted the book to my face and tried to carry on. Perhaps I had had too many glasses of wine with my meat and vegetables as I did feel very tired, but I wanted to finish it. I began to fight a losing battle to stay a wake. I tried to open my eyes again. I saw a blur of faded letters and then darkness.  
* Monday dawned very warm as the birds began chirruping in the oak tree outside. I lifted one eyelid and nearly fell off the chair in surprise as the library swam into view. I was very puzzled. Why wasn't I in my bed? Then a thought suddenly dashed into my head and I suddenly remembered how I had been reading late into the night. I stretched, sat up and rubbed some sleep out of my eyes. I picked up David's book and began to read the remaining pages.  
* I sat down on the bed and began to put my shoes on. I had finished 'Fly home' and hated to admit it in my mind, but I did really enjoy it. It was so full of heart and soul and if I didn't know the author I would have said such a thoughtful and caring person wrote it. After I had finished reading I headed to the bathroom to wake me up a bit more. I now stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair. My long brown hair seemed to be curling everywhere. I now began to attack it trying to tame it and get it under control! It was strange but I didn't fell very hungry so I decided to go back to library and find a brilliant book that would put David's to shame.  
  
On the way to the library I must have taken a wrong turn, as I seemed to be in a corridor I had definitely not passed on my way to the library before. I was about to turn round and retrace my steps, when I heard loud angry voices shouting at one another. I had sworn to myself last night that I wasn't going to meddle in things that didn't have anything to do with me, when my curiosity overpowered me and I began to walk towards the voices. I stopped outside a wooden door and listened closely to what was been said, or rather shouted! "I can't believe you would do something like that!" said a sharp feminine voice. There was no mistaking that tone it was definitely Martha. A cold voice answered and could only belong to David Brown. "What I just borrowed his notes. I didn't completely copy it!" "What utter rubbish! Don't lie to me David Brown! You took that man's story and published it! If you don't confess then I'm going to the police first thing tomorrow morning!" There was silence, in which I was certain Martha was giving David a ferocious glare. "I really fell like kill." David trailed off. "You have done enough jeering and nosing don't you think it's time you left!" There was a snort of fury from Martha and then she stormed out of the room the other side and slammed the door. Not wanting to get caught between either of them I scooted of to the library. I wasn't worried about David's brilliant story anymore as I just realised that he isn't a brilliant novelist but a fantastic thief!  
* Night was all around me. The moon shone brightly through the curtains and owls hooted in the distance. It was silent apart from the hoot and snuffles of animals out at night. Suddenly I jerked awake sweating. A piercing scream echoed round the Manor. It was high and frightened and was no doubt Martha. I sat frightened and my breathing was faster than normal, then suddenly coming to my senses I dashed out of the room with my torch and headed along corridors following the screams. The scream was getting closer. I was getting nearer and nearer. Then I skidded to a halt outside a room as Paula, Simon, David and Dunmore ran into the room. I followed behind them. "What happened? What happened?" Paula asked placing a hand on her arm. "Are you all right?" Martha was obviously very shaken and gasping and spluttering said "Someone with knife.about.to.kill.me.." She breathed in very deeply and began to sob as everyone tired to calm her down. Then I turned to Dunmore "Shouldn't you go and check that no one has broken in?" He glared at me then headed out of the room. I tried to help with calming down Martha but she was very hysterical as Paula helped her to try and explain what had happened. Dunmore returned five minutes later and said that it was impossible for anyone to have got into the house. I decided that my support for Martha in this time of need wasn't greatly appreciated so I, slightly shaken, headed off for my bedroom. Careful to look around corners!  
* The inspector arrived in the morning. He was rather distressed to find that he could not find any clues what so ever. He had checked every door and window and it was impossible for the murderer to have come from outside. "The murderer,"he concluded, "Is in this house. Each of you are all suspects!" At these words Martha fainted in shock and Dunmore rushed off to get her some water. I left everyone and the inspector, and went outside for a short walk. I began to piece together all the clues I had and I couldn't quite work out who had attempted to murder Martha. Everyone had such a strong piece of evidence pointing towards them like in those murder mystery novels you read. Every single person could easily be responsible!  
* Martha was resting in the library. She had had a constant stream of visitors from the neighborhood inquiring after her health and wanting to hear the thrilling story again. I, who happened to be in the corner of the library, was lucky enough to be told the tale of attempted murder again. "I was lying in bed and was drifting off to sleep, when the door burst open and a figure stood in the doorway. I couldn't see them, for it was to dark, but I could sense someone was there. I could only see an outline of a knife which, was lit by the moonlight coming through the gap in the curtains. They began to lift it and brought it swishing down when I let out a piercing scream that shook the Manor. I heard their footsteps darting away, afraid someone would hear my scream. About two minutes later my friends arrived and Jeffrey bought me up a nice strong cup of tea. I feel much better now but still a little bit shaken." Martha let out a shudder as her friends pattered her gingerly on the arm. Once Martha was feeling a bit better after this comforting, they began to talk about all the beautiful dresses they have seen in London and would love to buy. They just began talking about all the shoes they own, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Martha called as Jeffrey the Butler entered. "Martha, the inspector would like to talk to you all in the drawing room. He says that he may have found some vital evidence." Then he glanced at me. "You must come to Miss Ash." "Thank you Jeffrey we will be down now. Could you make my friends some more tea and bring up a cake. I shouldn't be too long. Please entertain my guests" She tuned to leave and then in a sharp voice said, "Come along Annabel" I obediently followed her down to the drawing room where everyone was already gathered waiting. The inspector smiled when he saw us and began pacing the room. "Inspecting further on the scene where the attempted murder took place, I found some fairly new fingerprints on the door handle. These prints do not belong to Martha as we have done a test and she tells us her room is always locked and no one could have gone in apart from her. It is urgent then that we must check all of your fingerprints and get a test done. This could lead to us all discovering the culprit. Unless they would like to come forward now and save us all the trouble?" He peered round the room. "Very well. Let's get the tests done straight away. Come along, come along."  
* I walked along the corridor lined with servant's rooms. I was on my way to my bedroom. It was buzzing with noise as they all began chatting away. Outside one room I stopped to listen what they were talking about. Probably moaning about how annoying and fussy Martha is. I bet she gets on their nerves saying, "my shoes aren't clean enough. Do them again!" I was rather intrigued at what I was hearing so I leaned closer to the door. "It's definitely Paula" spoke a deep voice. "Everyone knows that she hates her and is also having an affair. It is so obviously her!" A small high-pitched voice replied, "I agree with you Jeffrey. I saw her that night creeping along the corridor. It was at the time that Martha said the attempted murder took place!" I quickly jerked my ear away from the door. I had listened in on too many conversations and it could lead me into trouble. I didn't know I was this nosy! The inspector has taken are fingerprints and says that he will have the results of the tests tomorrow morning. Martha is refusing to believe it was any of her friends, and is sure that someone must have broken in, but as the inspector keeps on telling her it was impossible for anyone to have done so. I think I might go to bed early. I don't think I can bear to stay here another four days! Time does go slowly when you are not having fun!  
* We all gathered in the drawing room at 9:00 that Wednesday morning. The inspector looked very tired but perfectly cheerful judging by the smile on his face. He had clearly found out who was responsible for attempting to murder Martha and obviously couldn't wait another second to tell us. At this moment Jeffrey came in through the door carrying a pot of tea and cups. "Would you like anything else Martha?" "No that will be all thanks Jeffrey" He turned to leave, but was called back by the inspector. "Perhaps you would like to stay too and find out who the culprit is?" The inspector pointed to a chair and obediently Jeffrey sat down. "Right now that we are all here, I shall begin. As you know I found some fingerprints that didn't belong to Martha on the scene of the crime. I hate to say so Martha but the person that wanted you dead is in this room." Martha began trembling in her seat. "When I found out who the fingerprints belonged to, I did a bit more research and poking round the Manor and I found the reason why this person would want Martha dead." He stuck out his arm and pointed his finger round the room at every single person. He stopped at Paula for a few minutes then continued along the line of people. He stopped one more time and this time it didn't look as though he was going to move. His finger was pointing fixedly at Jeffrey! "Care to tell us about this?" The inspector asked with a grin. "I know nothing." Jeffrey said icily. The inspector looked at him hard with piercing eyes. "All right all right!" Jeffrey said standing up. His face was full of menace. A side I had never seen before. "I tried to kill Martha" He glared at her as she began sobbing quietly in her chair. "I began stealing her money and was planning to make a break for it with the money soon. But being the nosy old bat she is, she found out and threatened to tell the police. She said I could still have my job and she would try and forget what had happened. But I wanted that money. I had to do something. I decided to kill her and then make a clean sweep of it." Martha then let out a howl like a wounded dog and ran from the room. The inspector put a hand firmly on Jeffrey's shoulder and dragged him from the room.  
* My bags were all packed waiting at the front door. I told Martha it was best I left now and she had agreed. I said goodbye to Martha and apoligised for breaking her wineglass. She didn't seem too upset by it after everything that had happened. "I'll see you at work dear Annabel and do take care." She gave me a hug as I picked up my things. Paula, Simon, David and Dunmore all nodded mutually as I left through the giant oak doors. Despite everything, I was actually going to miss this place. I got into the cab and thought that actually my time had been good and I had got something from I it. I now had a brilliant mystery plot for my novel! 


End file.
